Irken Transformers
by Montatora Vioria
Summary: What would happen if Zim and Tak met Optimus Prime? read and find out!


**I only own the story idea… nothing else.**

On day on Earth, Zim and Tak were in the park, studying the humans. Zim notices a human family having a picnic.

"What the heck are they doing?" Zim asks in a confused voice.

Tak scans the area, then after a few seconds she replies "Apparently it's called a picnic, a human form of having fun."

"Good, I'm one step closer to ruling this pathetic planet! No one is better than me!" Zim proudly says.

Then out of nowhere, a thing that looks like a meteor crashes in the park. Zim and Tak go up to it and they see it transform into a robot!

"What the heck? A meteor can't transform… can they?" Tak asks.

The robot runs out of the park, suddenly looks at a big rig that passes by, then transforms into a copy of that big rig, then drives off with Zim and Tak following.

The big rig finally parks in an alley and stays there. Zim and Tak go into that alley and watches the big rig transform into a robot.

The robot looks at Zim and says "Are you a human?"

"Yes." Zim hesitates. The robot looks closely at Zim then says "Your not a human! Humans don't have green skin!"

Zim takes his disguise off and says "Your right. I'm not a human, I'm an Irken invader."

The robot looks at Tak and says "You're a human. You don't have green skin."

Tak takes off her disguise and says "Fooled you! I'm an Irken too!"

"What's your name?" Zim asks the robot.

"My name is Optimus Prime, an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron"

"Wait… I've heard of that planet, I just never knew what was on it." Zim says.

"What's it like on the planet?" Tak asks.

"It has been destroyed" Optimus adds. Tak makes an "I shouldn't have said that" face.

"Why have you come here?" Zim asks Optimus.

"I came here to hide from Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons." Optimus says to Zim and Tak.

"Who the heck is Megatron?" Zim asks.

"Megatron is the one who destroyed my home and a good portion of the Autobots that I led. Anyone who took sides against him were destroyed in an instant. I and a few of the Autobots managed to escape before he could destroy us too." Optimus said sadly.

"Oh my god!" Zim says in an angry tone.

"What is it, Zim" Tak asks.

"There is someone who is better in destroying planets than me! Optimus, do you need any help in destroying Megatron?" Zim asks.

"No. It's too risky! The Autobots take care of all living things… Megatron on the other hand does not! You'll get hurt or worse!" Optimus explains to Zim.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Zim says.

"Then you can help, just stay with me at all times" Optimus says to Zim.

"Hey! What about me?" Tak says to Optimus and Zim.

"If I come with you, she comes to!" Zim points out.

"Ok. Stand back!" Optimus says to Zim and Tak. Then we see Optimus Prime transform back into a big rig and opens the car doors in a "get in" way. Zim and Tak get in and the seat belts get fastened by themselves.

The engine starts revving and then Optimus says "Ok, guys… lets ROLL OUT!"

In the rig, Zim says "This has been one insane day. Just wait until Dib hears about…"

"No other person should know about me or you being from another planet!" Optimus interrupts.

"Dib already knows that Zim and I are aliens, and he's ok with it… for the most part." Tak explains to Optimus.

"Then ok… but just him! Where does he live?" Optimus says with a sigh.

"Right over there." Zim points to Dib's house. Optimus pulls up in front of the house. Inside the house, Gaz looks out the window and sees the big rig.

"There's a big rig parked in front of our house. Dib, what did you do this time?" Gaz says.

Dib runs to the window and sees Zim and Tak come out of the rig.

"It's Zim! What does he want?" Dib says.

"Come out here, Dib human! We want you to see something!" Zim says.

Dib walks outside and sees the rig.

"A big rig? That's it? You're more lame than I thought!" Dib says with a laugh.

"That's not all, Dib. Watch this, Optimus Prime… TRANSFORM!" Zim says to the rig.

Then in an instant, the big rig transformed into Optimus Prime. Dib watched in excitement.

"Are you the one they call 'Dib'?" Optimus says to Dib.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Dib says.

"My name is Optimus Prime, an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." Optimus says to Dib.

"And you are coming with us!" Zim adds.

"What do you need me for?" Dib asks.

"We need your help in defeating Megatron." Optimus says to Dib.

"Who's Megatron?" Dib asks.

"No time for questions! Lets go!" Optimus says as he's transforming into the rig.

To be continued.


End file.
